veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblyburg Locations
This is a complete list of all the locations in the fictional city, Bumblyburg, in order of appearance. Locations *Movie theater The movie theater is located in the downtown of Bumblyburg. It has shown movies such as "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers" and "The Pecking". Percy and his brother, Li'l Pea often visit the movie theater. The Peach and the Grape Family are known to have visited the movie theater. Dad Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Dad Carrot, Lenny Carrot and Dr. Glocken also visited the movie theater, too. The theater usually has a setting on top of the building promoting the show. For "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers", a setting is of the female and male asparagus fleeing from a UFO lighting a beam with a cow is spinning in circles on a wheel. For "The Pecking", a setting is four asparaguses running from the giant crazed chicken and a helicopter was circling its head. *Bumblyburg museum The Bumblyburg museum is a museum located in the downtown of Bumblyburg. *Jimmy's ice cream parlor Jimmy's ice cream parlor is a restaurant owned by Jimmy Gourd located downtown in Bumblyburg across the movie theater and next to the museum. It is modeled after a diner in Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". The building has a sculpture of an ice cream cone with a green flag on a cherry. But the ice cream cone was spotted by the fib in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!". This location also appears in "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" where Larry mourns for his Silly Songs, which were cancelled by Archibald Asparagus the episode before. *Bumblyburg Science Lab The Bumblyburg Science Lab is an observation laboratory in Bumblyburg and the former workplace of Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. It was built to find aliens from outer space. The lab is run by Dr. Glocken. It is one of the few buildings in Bumblyburg to have a Larry signal to alert Larry-Boy. *Larry Mansion The Larry Mansion is the large mansion home of Larry. *Residential area The residential area, not far from the water tower, is where most of the citizens in Bumblyburg live. Known residents are the Asparagus Family, the Carrot Family, the Pea Family and Mr. Nezzer. This location also appears in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" and "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed". This is also a location the Fib lands from outer space, finding Junior Asparagus after is accidentally broke his father's plate and tricking him into lying about the plate. *Bumblyburg water tower The Bumblyburg water tower plays a main location in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!". It is a water tower located in Bumblyburg. This is where Fib takes Junior after kidnapping him, where no one could reach it. Larry-Boy is using his Larry-Plane to fly over a water tower and jump out, flying down to the water tower to save Junior. This fails, the fib catching Larry-Boy in his grasp. After the fib is defeated by Junior tells the truth, Larry-Boy lowers Junior down to his parents. The water tower also appears in Larry-Boy's theme song and in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed". *Gas station The gas station is a building located in the downtown of Bumblyburg that briefly appears in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!". It is a gas station and car repair and has a penguin on top of it for its logo. The Scallions are seen hanging out by a gas station. *Candy Store The Candy Store is a store located in the downtown of Bumblyburg across from the gas station. It briefly appears in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!". It is a large building with glass windows and has a sculpture of peppermint candy, a bag and candy corn over the door. The Candy Store reappears in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" at the beginning of the episode, when Junior Asparagus and Annie exit the store with a Choco-Deluxe candy bar, but it is stolen by the Choco-Bandits. *Bumblyburg café The café is a restaurant located in the downtown of Bumblyburg. Category:Locations Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas